minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Jesse. Gallery Season 1 JesseThumb.jpg|Jesse in the Minecraft: Story Mode Thumbnail. Jesse.PNG|Male Jesse's appearance on screen. Woodsword.jpg|Male Jesse holding a Wooden Sword. What?.png jesse punch pumpkin.png you say you're not a loser olivia so win.png SM_Jesse.png|The look of Female Jesse. AngryJesse.jpg|Jesse angry at Axel for scaring him. Jesse Icon.png|Jesse in his hut. Imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Jesse training for the Build Competition. Jesse fighting a squid.png|Jesse fighting a Squid. Screenshot_20170809-105156.png|Jesse along with Olivia, Axel, and Reuben jumping up as a team. JesseBuild.jpg|Jesse's Gang at the Build Competition. Jesse, Lukas and Aiden.jpeg|Jesse looking over to the Ocelots. Mcsm ep1 JessewithChickeninOverworld.jpg|Jesse looking at a chicken trying to find Reuben. hqdefault4.jpg|Jesse killed by Zombies. PetraandJesseinCave.jpg|Jesse and Petra in the Minecraft: Story Mode Trailer. Story-mode jesse.jpg|Jesse with a newly-crafted stone sword. 6354f1af866d42218e803e225ed975dd.png|Jesse smiling at Petra during the bridge fall. JesseTrade.jpg|Jesse and Petra trading with Ivor in the trailer. Mcsm ep1 ivy jesse misjudged.png|Jesse talking to Ivy. (slime vendor) Slime Girl.png|Jesse talking to Ivy. Mcsm ep1 jesse punch.png|Jesse punching the chicken machine. Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg|Jesse about to meet Gabriel the Warrior. Gabriel and Jesse meeting .jpeg|Jesse asking Gabriel for help. Image11.png|Jesse with Lukas. Reuben and Jesse.jpeg|Reuben with Jesse. Petra and aGabreil image.jpeg|Jesse with Gabriel and Petra. Gabriel with Jesse, Olivia and Petra.jpeg|Jesse with Gabriel, Olivia and Petra. Jesse about to throw the potion image.jpeg|Jesse about the throw the poition at the Witherstorm. Run!.jpeg|Jesse and the gang running away from the Witherstorm. Jesse's Team.jpg|Jesse with the Gang. FemaleJesseJumping.jpg|Female Jesse at EnderCon. MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Male Jesse at EnderCon. Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra.jpeg|Jesse being saved by Gabriel. Gabriel being saved by Jesse .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel. Petra and Jesse image.jpeg|Jesse with Petra. Nervous about going.jpeg|Jesse watching Axel head through the portal. IMG 3663.PNG|Jesse talking to Nohr. Griefers3.jpg|Jesse, Axel, and Reuben running past some Griefers. Screen Shot 2016-12-20 at 8.53.02 AM.png|Jesse jumping on top of a griefer to get the amulet. JesseinBoomTown1.jpg|Jesse lying on the ground in Boom Town. Building image.jpeg|Jesse on top of a building in Boomtown. Magnus .jpeg|Jesse with Axel, Magnus and Reuben. Death Bowl Announcer.PNG.jpg|Jesse with the Death Bowl Announcer and Magnus. (Determinant) 20161221 231502.jpg|Jesse with an unnamed Griefer in Boom Town. (Determinant) JesseBow.png|Jesse fighting Magnus the Rogue in the Grief-Off. Jesse winning Deathbowl.jpeg|Jesse winning The Death Bowl. Crossing the brigde.jpeg|Jesse and Olivia crossing the bridge to Redstonia. Lava disco.jpeg|Jesse looking at the Lava Disco Machine. Image why.jpeg|Jesse standing in front of Ellegarrd's Dome. Encountering.jpeg|Jesse noticing a trap in Ellegaard's Dome. Ellegard thinking.jpeg|Jesse, Reuben, and Olivia watching Ellegaard. Building the command block image.jpeg|Jesse and Olivia helping Ellegaard to build a Command Block. Returning form boomtown.jpeg|Jesse, Magnus, Axel, and Reuben returning to the Temple. Gabriel leading Jesse and his friends though the Order's temple.jpeg|Jesse following Gabriel, along with Ellegaard, Lukas, and Olivia. Jesse with Olivia image.jpeg|Jesse and Olivia watching Ellegaard and Magnus have an argument. IMG 0378.png|Jesse and his friends looking at the Order's map. Jesse resting at the order's temple .jpeg|Jesse and the group getting ready to rest. Gabriel and Jesse image.jpeg|Jesse talking to Gabriel. Image.jpg|Jesse with Petra. Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Jesse and Lukas on the Episode 3 title card. Jesse and Lukas.jpeg|Jesse and Lukas fighting over the amulet. Gabriel in Soren's mob grinder.jpeg|Jesse in the Grinder with his friends. Jesse episode 3.jpg|Female Jesse deciding to save Axel and Reuben or save the Order's Amulet. Jesse falling image.png|Jesse falling into Soren's grinder. cupids arrow.png|Jesse getting shot by an arrow. Gabriel, Lukas and Jesse in the end.jpeg|Jesse in the end with Lukas and Gabriel. (Determinant) Lukas 1.jpg|Jesse in The End with Lukas and Olivia. So many stairs.jpeg|Jesse with Gabriel climbing up to Soren's lab. Tired.jpeg|Jesse and Lukas seeing Axel, Olivia and Reuben tired from climbing up all the stairs. About to enter Soren's wool world.jpeg|Jesse and the gang about to enter Soren's wool world. Jesse wool world.jpg|Jesse in the Wool World in episode 3. In the wool world.jpeg|Jesse and Gabriel in Soren's wool world. Finding Soren's lab.jpeg|Jesse, Gabriel, Axel, Olivia, Lukas and Reuben find the entrance to Soren's lab. Gabriel saved from drowning .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel from drowning. Jesse1.jpg|Jesse in the End Portal room. tumblr_nyc1z2KA9w1rhhykuo1_1280.jpg|Female Jesse with Ellegaard's Armor. Female Jesse with Ellegaard's Armor.jpg|Jesse trying to build the Formidi-Bomb. First entering.jpeg|Jesse, Reuben, Lukas, Soren and Magnus first entering the cave in Episode 4 after escaping the Witherstorm. Going off to think.jpeg|Jesse watching as Soren leaves the cave. Inside the cave.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas, Soren, and some horses in Episode 4 inside the cave. Outside if the cave.jpeg|Soren and Jesse outside the cave in Episode 4. Jesse and Reuben looking out the Witherstorm image.jpeg|Jesse with Magnus' armor, with Reuben looking at the Wither Storm. Soren, Jesse and Ivor image.jpeg|Jesse with Soren and Ivor. Traveling.jpeg|Jesse traveling to the Far Lands with the gang. JesseWitch.PNG|Jesse in the swamp. JesseWitch2.PNG|Jesse about to fight mobs. minecraft_story_mode_ep_4-4.jpg|Jesse and Reuben in the Far Lands. Soren with Jesse.jpeg|Jesse with Soren. Mcsm ep4 maze jesse-olivia-reuben.png|Jesse in Ivor's Maze looking down at Olivia and Reuben. Olivia discouraged .jpeg|Jesse with Olivia and Reuben (Pig) at the Far Lands. Jess and Reubn.jpeg|Jesse talking to Reuben (Pig). Jesse angry at Soren .jpeg|Jesse glaring at Soren after Soren sets off a tripwire. Finding out the truth.jpeg|Jesse finding out the truth. Being cross image.jpeg|Ivor and Jesse. Maxresdefault-3-.jpg|Jesse hold an Enchanted Axe. Merp.png|Jesse done crafting the enchanted hoe for fighting the Wither Storm. (Determinant) 31394568 10213895584282285 8927435879488684032 n.jpg|''Sad'' Jesse holding Reuben's Porkchop. Mcsm ep4 celebration great-entry.png|Jesse and the Old and New Order getting cheered by townspeople. Mcsm ep5 crowd3.png|Jesse talking to a crowd. Awesome.jpg|Jesse saying Ivor's house is awesome. (Determinant) Image on the back.jpeg|Petra patting Jesse on the back. ..png|Jesse smiling at Lukas. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas and Petra in the treasure room. Lukas and Jesse.jpeg|Jesse looking at Reuben's banner. Feels.jpg|Jesse missing Reuben. Walking to the temple image.jpeg|Jesse and Petra talking about Ivor. Jungle.jpg|Jesse looking at the jungle. (Determinant) Save him, Jesse!.jpg|Jesse saving Ivor. Sky island.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas, Petra, and Ivor to Sky City. Long live lava image.jpeg|Jesse and his friends looking at Ivor's lava structure. Mcsm ep5 jesse running-townsperson.png|Jesse seeing Phillipe running. Arrested.jpg|Jesse getting arrested. (Determinant) Charles vs Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse. female jesse at the founder's palace.png|Jesse at the Founder's Palace. (Determinant) Stealth mode.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor sneaking into the throne room. Lukas meeting Milo.jpeg|Jesse introducing Lukas to Milo. jesse sitting.png Jesse.jpg|(Mixed Female) Jesse sitting on The Founders Throne. Lukas in minecarts.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas, Ivor and Milo in Minecarts. Ivor with the eversource.jpeg|Jesse and Ivor with The Eversource. Jesse holding the eversource .jpeg|Jesse holding The Eversource. Jesse's face.jpeg|Jesse seeing Lukas fall off the edge. Falling .jpeg|Jesse and The Founder falling. After landing .jpeg|Jesse and Isa after falling from Sky City. Horizon33 12-11-2016 25-8-13.jpg|Jesse with Ivor. Jesse hiding out with Ivor.jpeg|Jesse hiding out with Ivor, after he saved him/her. 049757-1-.jpg|Jesse fighting a blaze spawned by Aiden. Like a boss.jpg|Jesse after killing a blaze. Even more boss-like.jpg|Jesse advancing on Aiden. Lightning.jpg|Jesse going to fight Aiden. Tottally_not_Star_Wars.jpg|Jesse and Aiden begin their final duel. Defeated.jpg|Jesse defeating Aiden. Waterfalls.jpg|Jesse going into the Sky City waterfall. More feels.jpg|Lukas wondering if Jesse is OK. Take them all.jpg|Jesse's Gang and a group of pigs. Bat2.jpg Reading_with_Jesse.jpg|Jesse reading the invitation. Zombies,_blargh!.jpg|Jesse under attack by zombies. Foggy.jpg|Jesse running to the mansion. Even_foggier.jpg|Jesse going to the mansion. Don't_let_go.jpg|Jesse grabbing onto the vines. Boss_lessons_paid_off.jpg|Jesse after killing zombies. Mcsm ep6 fjesse running through zombie.png|Jesse running pass some zombies in Episode 6: A Portal to Mystery. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Female Jesse with Lukas, Petra, and Ivor at the Mansion. The_heck_was_that.jpg|Jesse after seeing The White Pumpkin for the first time. You've_got_a_boy's_name.jpg|Jesse staring at TorqueDawg. Poor_Torque.jpg|Jesse seeing TorqueDawg's inert form. Pointy_poison.jpg|Jesse examining the poison tipped arrow. Save_us,_Jesse.jpg|Jesse staring at Ivor while the others inch toward her. Creepy.jpg|Jesse seeing their portrait. No_white_pumpkins!.jpg|Jesse staring at Dan. This_isn't_good.jpg|Jesse watching the chaos. Shut_the_doors,_shut_the_doors!.jpg|Jesse running to help Cassie Rose. Table.jpg|Jesse observing the table. It's_a_FAKE.jpg|Jesse and Lukas upon seeing The White Pumpkin was a voice recording. Fire_and_suspects.jpg|Jesse alone in the library. Very_quiet.jpg|Jesse walking through the tunnels in the mansion. Come_at_me_bro.jpg|Jesse preparing to fight spiders. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lizzie, & DanTDM.png.jpg|Jesse fighting Spiders with LDShadowLady and DanTDM. Guys,_help_me!.jpg|Jesse realizing she is trapped. Lukas..._where_are_you.jpg|Jesse seeing Lukas in a dark room. Mcsm ep6 DanTDM, Jesse, and Petra.jpg|Jesse with DanTDM, Petra, Ivor, and Stacy Plays at the Mansion. (Determinant) Taken.jpg|Jesse after Lukas is taken away. The White Pumpkin & Jesse ep6.PNG.jpg|Jesse looking around while a white pumpkin portrait looking at him. Easy_puzzle.jpg|Jesse about to begin solving a puzzle. Nervous.jpg|Jesse near the elevator shaft. Mcsm jesse objection.png|Jesse and Petra before they prepare to enter the White Pumpkin's lair. Elevator_shaft.jpg|Jesse seeing the elevator shaft. More_tunnels.jpg|Jesse walking down the tunnels. Grab_her,_Jesse!.jpg|Jesse saving Petra. The_creepy_room.jpg|Jesse finding The White Pumpkin's lair. Goin'_fishing.jpg|Jesse fishing. Stampy Cat smiling.png X-ed_out.jpg|Jesse seeing Petra's X-ed out portrait. Jesse is trapped .jpeg|Jesse getting trapped by The White Pumpkin. Pa.jpeg|Jesse and Ivor in the Adventure Pass thumbnail. MCSM 107 KeyArt 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse with Lukas, PAMA, and Petra in episode 7's key art. 2.png|Jesse freaking out over a squid on his head. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway. ouch.png|Jesse getting punched by Petra. (Determinant) electrocuted.png|Jesse after getting electrocuted. CrownMesa.jpg|Jesse and Lukas in Crown Mesa. File:IMG 0235-1-.jpg|Female Jesse after getting knocked out by Mind Controlled Citizens. Horizon33 13-11-2016 50-19-18.jpg|Jesse about to see Petra get chipped by PAMA. Horizon33 7-11-2016 54-38-18.jpg|Jesse and Ivor thinking of a way to get away from PAMA. Ivor attempting to jump.jpg|Jesse and Ivor falling from escaping PAMA. EversourceCrown1.jpg|Male Jesse With The Eversource Crown. Tumblr inline oayck28wXg1svjefz 540.jpg|Female Jesse wearing an Eversource Crown. White Pumpkin Useful.PNG|Jesse wearing a White Pumpkin. Jesse Harper and Ivor.jpg|Harper leading Jesse and Ivor to her lab. pile.png|Jesse forced down by mind-controlled Lukas and Petra. Mind Control Helmet Jesse.png|Jesse wearing a mind control headset. Minecraft_ Story Mode 16_8_2016 10_17_59 πμ.png|Jesse fighting PAMA. Jesse's reaction.png|Jesse's reaction to PAMA's words, missing Reuben and his friends back home. Mcsm ep7 recess.png|Jesse about to put the Redstone Heart in. Image.MCSMepisode8.jpeg|Jesse and the gang in a battle. Doors.png|Jesse about to open the doors to The Games. Horizon33 14-11-2016 12-23-16.jpg|Jesse pushing Ivor out of the way of TNT. Horizon33 13-11-2016 1-25-18.jpg|Jesse with Harper and Ivor making a deal with Hadrian. (Determinant) Jessetradingforawhitepumpkin.jpg|Jesse showing the White Pumpkin to Hadrian, Mevia, and Otto. Mcsm ep8 jesse redstone-heart.png|Jesse making a deal with Hadrian. Horizon33 15-11-2016 35-54-18.jpg|Harper leading Jesse and Ivor to the Competitors' Village. (Determinant) hqdefault3.jpg|Jesse meeting Facemeat. Jesse's apparent "cute-eyes" look. Seriously not THAT cute though..png|Jesse talking to Facemeat. Mcsm ep8 beefy-dude name.png|Jesse right next to the gladiator, Capital T. LavaRace 1920x1080.jpg|An Episode 8 preview image of Jesse and Ivor in a Lava Race. JesseOnFire.png|Jesse with her hair on fire in the Lava Race. (Determinant) Horizon33_13-11-2016_10-12-9.jpg|Jesse running with Ivor at Lava Race. Mcsm ep8 lava-race jesse yellow-team.png|Jesse killing a member of the Yellow Team. (Determinant) SlabFight 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse fighting gladiators in Episode 8. Petra defending Jesse .jpeg|Jesse seeing Petra fighting Slab. Horizon33_12-11-2016_47-15-20.jpg|Jesse jumping over lava. JesseHadrian 1920x1080.jpg|An Episode 8 preview image of Jesse and Hadrian looking at new armor. Horizon33 14-11-2016 12-13-15.jpg|Jesse and Hadrian. Slab doing Hadrian's orders.jpeg|Jesse struggling against Slab. Out of breath.jpeg|Jesse out of breath, running to go get help, after learning Axel and Olivia have gotten captured by Hadrian. Mcsm ep8 competitors jesse-speech.png|Jesse giving a speech to some Competitors to defeat The Old Builders. Horizon33_13-11-2016_50-36-10.jpg|Jesse entering The Walls. Emily giving Stone Sword to Jesse.png Horizon33_14-11-2016_34-1-15.jpg|Jesse looking at the Old Builders. weird jesse.png|Slab the Immovable saying he's going to help Jesse fight Hadrian and Mevia. (Determinant) respawned jesse.png|Jesse, without his armor after respawning. JesseWearingTimsArmor1.jpg|Jesse wearing Tim's Armor. FemaleJesseInTimsArmourHoldingASheildInTheRespawningPlace.png|Female Jesse wearing Tim's armor holding a Shield. Jesse defeating Hadrian.jpeg|Jesse defeating Hadrian, while his friends are cheering him on. Otto giving Atlas to Jesse.png PortalAtlasoIMG 20161225 220256.jpg|Jesse with the Portal Atlas. TheNewOrderOfTheStone.png|Jesse with Axel, Olivia, Petra, Lukas, Ivor, and Emily (determinant) in the Order Hall with the Portal Atlas. Jessies.png|All of Jesse's possible appearances and genders: male, female, Caucasian (white), Biracial (mixed), and and African (black). Minecraft-story-mode-the-complete-adventure-ps4-359177.jpg|Female Jesse on the cover art of The Complete Adventure for PS4. Minecraft-story-mode-the-complete-adventure-xbox-360-359179.jpg|Female Jesse on the cover for the Complete Adventure for Xbox360. MCSM TCA.jpg|Male Jesse on the cover for the Complete Adventure for PC. Season 2 SeasonTwoCoverCard.jpeg|Jesse in a promotional image for Season 2. The Gang in the Order Hall.png|Jesse with Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Radar in the Order Hall. Aw buddy you're gonna make me sad.png Jesse smile.png Octopus.png|Jesse along with Radar looking at the Octopus. Nell hugging Jesse.png YouTubers Season 2.jpg|Jesse with Stacy, Stampy, and a Baby Wolf in another teaser for Hero in Residence. Jesse holding cake and pie.PNG|Jesse holding a cake and a pumpkin pie. AnArachnaphobe'sWorstNightmare.jpg|Jesse running from Cave Spiders in a teaser for Hero in Residence. 20170711_185656.png|Jesse running with Petra. FJessieAboutToHelpPetra.png|Female Jesse about to help Petra in "Hero in Residence". Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse, Petra, and Lluna with the Prismarine Gauntlet. JessAndTheGauntlet.png|Jesse Wearing the Prismarine Gauntlet. 20170711164200_1.jpg|Jesse staring at the gauntlet. 20170711140620_1.jpg|Jesse with the iron armor glitch. 20170711140453_3.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking at the gauntlet. 20170711140719_1.jpg|Jesse trying to leap to safety. LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Jesse with Petra and a Llama in a teaser for Hero in Residence. Mcsm s2ep1 jesse-push-petra.png|Jesse pushing Petra away from explosion. Jesse fighting Charged Creepers.PNG|Jesse fighting two charged creepers. Screenshot_20170727-113116.jpg|Jesse looking at the Sea Temple in "Hero in Residence". SwimmingInTheTub.jpg|Jesse underwater with a Guardian in Season 2. ThePrismarineGiants.jpg|Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm in Season 2. Terminal.jpg Screenshot_20170723-152047.png|Jesse, Petra, Jack, Vos, and Nurm are about to fight. The Gang.png|Jesse, Petra, Jack, Nurm and Vos are about to fight. Prismarine Foes 2.png|Jesse about to fight a Prismarine Foe. Jesse_and_Admin.PNG|Jesse with the Admin. Jesse looks up at the sky.png Jesse looking his Gauntlet.png The Gang in Beacontown.png|Jesse with Petra, Jack, Nurm, and Vos in Beacontown. 20170716_145636.png|Jesse and Petra backing away in fear from The Admin. S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Jesse in "Giant Consequences" clip art. WatchingTheRebuilding.png|Jesse, Lukas, and Radar seeing Beacontown getting rebuilted. Stella with the gang.jpg|Jesse along with Petra, Jack, Vos, Radar, Stella and Lluna in the Icy Palace of Despair. Puzzle-Room.png|Jesse, along with Jack, Petra, and Vos looking at the puzzle. Jesse and Crafting Table.jpg|Jesse and Crafting Table. All right button, you're mine. .jpg|Jesse pulling her Arrow and holding a Bow. Jesse preparing for round 1.jpg|Jesse preparing for another shooting challenge while Radar is spectating Jesse. Nice shooting Jesse! .jpg|Radar cheering Jesse's archery skills. Remember not to hit civilian targets. .jpg|Radar seeing Jesse about to get face-punched by piston. Ow! Dang it. .jpg|Radar seeing Jesse getting face-punched by a piston. Here comes round three. .jpg|Jesse with her Bow & Arrow. Jesse jumped after Lukas and Radar.jpg|Jesse jumping after Lukas and Radar. The big guy's mine. .jpg|Jesse preparing to fight. BigGolem.jpg|Jesse about to fight a Iron Golem in the Icy Palace of Despair. Jesse versus Icy Golem (Round 2) (2).jpg|Jesse armed with her Enchanted Diamond Sword. Hey ugly! Taste my bravery! .jpg|Icy Golem grabbed Jesse's legs. Jesse closed up view (MCSMS2E2).jpg|Jesse close-up view. Radar! You did it! .jpg|Jesse being saved by Radar. Jesse and Pumpkin.jpg|Jesse and a pumpkin. Press Q.jpg|Jesse pulling off the Icy Golem’s head. Jesse hugging Radar. .jpg|Jesse hugging Radar (Determinant). Jesse, Lukas and Radar.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Radar looking happily at each other. WelcomeToJailhouseBlock.jpg|Jesse in the beginning of "Jailhouse Block". R.I.P. Gauntlet.jpg|Jesse after loosing the gauntlet. Horizon33 24-10-2017 38-44-16.jpg|Jesse rescuing Petra. Horizon33_23-10-2017_13-19-18.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking around. Horizon33_23-10-2017_50-19-18.jpg|Jesse being asked by Warden to close the door. Horizon33 30-10-2017 15-45-21.jpg|Jesse talking to the Warden. Horizon33 30-10-2017 41-10-21.jpg|Jesse angrily staring at Stella. Horizon33_23-10-2017_34-43-19.jpg|Jesse talking to Stella. Horizon33_1-11-2017_56-44-14.jpg|Jesse walking to Jack. Horizon33_23-10-2017_31-19-18.jpg|Jesse and Brick talking. Horizon33_22-10-2017_55-23-13.jpg|Jesse fighting Terry. JesseHeadingZombieMines.PNG|Jesse going to the Zombie Mines. Horizon33_30-10-2017_13-13-15.jpg|Jesse looking at item frames. Horizon33_20-10-2017_1-22-14.jpg|Jesse looking at the entrance to Cellblock X. Horizon33_22-10-2017_29-1-13.jpg|Jesse jumping over Romeo. Horizon33_3-11-2017_19-19-17.jpg|Jesse about to hit Romeo. Horizon33 20-10-2017 14-15-19.jpg|Jesse while her sword got poofed by Romeo. Horizon33_5-11-2017_21-16-13.jpg|Jesse seeing Romeo disappear. Horizon33 29-10-2017 55-3-18.jpg|Jesse seeing Petra hugging Jack. Horizon33_4-11-2017_53-37-2.jpg|Jesse, Petra, Radar, Nurm and Jack running to the Cellblock X. Horizon33_20-10-2017_53-58-19.jpg|Jesse and Nurm seeing Lluna jump down by herself. Horizon33 31-10-2017 58-1-0.jpg|Jesse, Nurm and Lluna about to meet Xara. Horizon33 19-10-2017 23-46-21.jpg|Jesse and Nurm in Cellblock X. Horizon33 6-11-2017 2-5-18.jpg|Jesse and Nurm looking around after being told so by Xara. Horizon33_20-10-2017_40-26-14.jpg|Jesse in Cellblock X. JackTalking.png|Jack talking about trying to get Nurm back. (Determinant) Jack JHB.png Horizon33 18-10-2017 59-55-17.jpg|Jesse with the others in the weapons room. Horizon33 26-10-2017 32-46-18.jpg|Jesse being hugged by Oxblood. (Determinant) Horizon33 30-10-2017 41-26-21.jpg|Jesse staring at Xara that just killed the Warden. Horizon33_26-10-2017_32-35-18.jpg|Jesse and Jack fighting Creeders. NotTheLlama!.jpg|Jesse was noticing that Lluna is in danger by Prison Zombies and some spiders. GhastEncounter.PNG|Jesse facing ghasts. GhastEncounter2.png|Jesse after defeating the giant ghast. Horizon33_2-11-2017_12-48-15.jpg|Jesse smiling at Jack and Petra. Horizon33_2-11-2017_37-51-15.jpg|Jesse with Radar, Petra, Jack and Lluna. Jerk.png|Jesse being a jerk when he decides not to save Xara from the spiders crawling on her back. Horizon33_2-11-2017_23-53-15.jpg|Jesse helping Xara. Horizon33 30-10-2017 56-58-20.jpg|Jesse looking at Jack getting mad over Xara. Horizon33 30-10-2017 43-59-20.jpg|Jesse looking at Jack. Goingdown.PNG|Jesse and Xara looking down. BTB EP4 Key Art.jpg|Jesse in the "Below the Bedrock" key art. Horizon33 6-11-2017 51-50-16.jpg|Jesse looking at Xara. Horizon33_6-11-2017_57-2-19.jpg|Jesse running away from the Giant Enderman. Horizon33 6-11-2017 10-51-16.jpg|Jesse and the others looking for Xara's town. Horizon33 6-11-2017 28-59-16.jpg|Jesse seeing Xara screaming over losing her bed. Horizon33 6-11-2017 5-1-17.jpg|Jesse seeing Xara sadly walking away. Horizon33 6-11-2017 16-57-16.jpg|Jesse seeing Xara being depressed. Horizon33 6-11-2017 55-57-16.jpg|Jesse looking at Xara lying on the ground. Female Jesse wearing the Sleeping Garments.PNG|Female Jesse wearing the Sleeping Garments. Horizon33_6-11-2017_58-8-17.jpg|Jesse reading one of Fred's journals. Horizon33_6-11-2017_58-13-17.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Ivor hugging. (Determinant) Horizon33 6-11-2017 14-16-17.jpg|Jesse meeting Ivor. Horizon33_6-11-2017_56-19-17.jpg|Jesse seeing Ivor doing a ninja pose. Horizon33 6-11-2017 4-24-17.jpg|Jesse fake-crying. Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 12.25.55.png|Jesse with the secret golden armor. 2017-10-31 (6).png|Jesse falling off because of the Giant Enderman.|link=Below the Bedrock Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 18.27.06.png|Jesse hug Jack after believing he had suppsoedly died. Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 18.28.46.png|Jesse with Jack and Petra without Radar. Horizon33_18-12-2017_22-38-19.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Jack talking. Horizon33_18-12-2017_16-40-19.jpg|Jesse and the others looking around. Horizon33_18-12-2017_49-27-20.jpg|Jesse looking at Jack and Nurm hugging. Horizon33 19-12-2017 51-26-14.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Jack peeking from a corner. Horizon33 19-12-2017 26-27-14.jpg|Jesse, Jack and Petra doing a pose. Horizon33_19-12-2017_0-28-14.jpg|Jesse explaining the plan. Horizon33_19-12-2017_5-29-14.jpg|Jesse going airborne. Horizon33 19-12-2017 59-29-14.jpg|Jesse, Petra and Jack doing a pose in firework explosions. Jesse Changing His Clothes.png|Male Jesse after changing his clothes in "Above and Beyond". Horizon33_19-12-2017_8-18-15.jpg|Jesse hiding in a crowd. Horizon33_19-12-2017_57-24-15.jpg|Jesse about to be launched in the air. AaB Confrontation.png JesseangryatLukas.jpg Horizon33_19-12-2017_44-9-22.jpg|Jesse being pointed at by Romeo. Horizon33_19-12-2017_15-8-16.jpg|Jesse agreeing with what Romeo says. AaB How the hell did Lukas know that would open a staircase to the roof.png AaB Why couldn't Lukas just ran up instead of just sitting there talking.png AaB That looks more like stone than bedrock.png AaB Wait why the hell is Romeo bedrocking over an already bedrocked world, wtf.png AaB You're already bedrocking over this world, no need to do it twice....png AaB Terminal Space.png AaB Found the clock.png IMG 0656.PNG AaB Is that the iron breathtaker AND prisoner X's cell.png AaB Gotta enter the password.png AaB Poisoned or regular potato.png AaB Parrot party, haha.png AaB He knew he was going to die.png AaB The terminal doesn't take away Romeo's powers... great.png AaB Do you understand.png AaB What kind of moron made this response choice.png AaB I'm getting the feeling that Telltale only designed this choice for the people who like to troll.png AaB Course I understand, lmao.png AaB Here goes nothing.png AaB Let's get that gauntlet.png AaB And so he only decided to appear now.png AaB WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING.png AaB We're going to stop you.png AaB That gauntlet still looks holographic.png AaB However.png AaB So NOW it's not a hologram.png Jesse Holding the Golden Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse holding the Golden Gauntlet. AaB What have you done....png AaB Running directly at me huh.png AaB SWEET JESUS.png AaB Mate....png AaB Looks like this is handy afterall.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_26-49-21.jpg|Jesse fighting Romeo in his Snow Golem Admin form. Horizon33_19-12-2017_19-50-21.jpg|Jesse fighting Romeo in his Jack form. Horizon33_19-12-2017_15-23-22.jpg|Jesse looking at the Gold Gauntlet. Horizon33 19-12-2017 40-35-23.jpg|Jesse looking at Romeo. AaB Jesse is happy for both of them.png Horizon33 18-12-2017 23-35-23.jpg|Jesse listening to what Romeo says. Horizon33_20-12-2017_3-20-0.jpg|Jesse hugging Lukas. Horizon33_20-12-2017_34-21-0.jpg|Jesse and the Beacontown. Horizon33_19-12-2017_17-11-19.jpg|Jesse talking to Ivor. Horizon33_20-12-2017_10-53-12.jpg|Jesse and Radar looking at Beacontown. Horizon33_19-12-2017_26-58-23.jpg|Jesse looking at Lukas. Horizon33_19-12-2017_56-58-23.jpg|Jesse looking at Petra smiling. Horizon33_20-12-2017_6-57-12.jpg|Jesse smiling. Horizon33_20-12-2017_39-55-12.jpg|Jesse talking to Petra, Stella, Lluna and Nurm. Horizon33_20-12-2017_47-57-12.jpg|Jesse seeing Axel crying. Horizon33_20-12-2017_51-56-12.jpg|Jesse looking at Olivia. Horizon33_20-12-2017_59-53-12.jpg|Jesse talking to Stella. Horizon33 20-12-2017 19-29-13.jpg|Jesse running with Petra and Lluna. Horizon33 22-12-2017 28-15-21.jpg|Jesse petting Lluna and saying they considered her as a part of the family. (Determinant) Horizon33 20-12-2017 49-28-13.jpg|Jesse and Petra smiling at each other while racing. Capture d’écran 2018-11-30 à 16.42.02.png|Jesse appearance in the Netflix intro of the game. Capture d’écran 2018-11-30 à 16.44.58.png groupofjesses.png|Multiple variants of Male Jesse in the Behind the Scenes video. lukas and jesse.png|Female Jesse chatting to Lukas. autographs.png|White male Jesse signing autographs. Category:Galleries